The Rogue Alliance
WIP- Everything here is unfinished and subject to change. History Wise Emperor Peregrine’s oldest son. Fell to the temptations of the world outside of the Talori brought in by the ambassadors his father let in, especially those from Eithne. Wanted the Talori to become more worldly and would have had a drastically radical rule if he was ever permitted to take the thrown. He was hedonistic and selfish, though a capable fighter and leader. Trained as a guardian and was popular among his fellow soldiers but despised by his supervisors. Grew up thinking he would for sure be chosen as the next Talorian ruler and felt terribly slighted when the title is given to his younger brother, Oran. With the support of his friends, he leads a revolt and kills his weaker brother. The rebellion is quickly put to an end by the Defender of the time. In lieu of Oran's death, a young brewer named rises to the throne. Oldest son escapes punishment with some of his best fighters and supporters. They flee to the isles where they decide to make their own nation and crown him "King". -insert stuff about retaliation, taking back of the isles etc.... -insert stuff about Caldeon's reign and instituting the practice of Rogues as Aquore's traders Over the years, that feud has been all but forgotten, as many of the rogues who live on the Isles have their own agenda and reasons for being there. Since its foundation as the rogue hub of Aquore, the Isles have grown exponentially, becoming a . Most of the shady business that goes on in Aquore takes place on the Isles. Ne’er do wells and criminals of all kinds own the streets, as the laws of the Talori are often flat out ignored. While some equines venture here due to opposing opinions while still following the Talori rule, most have always lived on the Isles. Cultural Notes The Rogue Banner Two crossed white cutlass swords on a deep royal blue field dipped in real Talorian Gold. Two rows of waves on the bottom represent the sea and a drop of red at the to symbolize the alliance initiated as a blood oath to the pirate king. The banner is hung wherever Rogues gather. The Code While rogues are still subject common Talorian law, the distance from the main herd has made enforcing these laws difficult. As such, the laws of the mainland are only truly enforced when rogues visit the mainland. Consequently, the rogues have developed their own code to keep some order among the chaos. * Honour the Alliance; Do not report Rogue activity to Talorian authority and obey the code * Neutrality of the Isles; No Rogue shall pillage the isles. Any who do are struck from the alliance and handed over the the Talorian govt * Finders keepers, losers weepers; Whoever finds something, regardless of circumstances, is entitled to keep it * Crewmen must earn a wage; A captain who fails to pay their crew is rightfully subjected to mutiny and will lose their ship * Do your Duty or get no booty; Crewmembers who don’t pull their weight are not entitled to payment * Loss of a Leg is worth 10 gold and a Keg; Those who go above and beyond and lose a joint or limb during times of engagement, shall receive a bonus * Steal from the Ship, Steal from the crew; If any shall steal anything of value from the Company, they shall be marooned at location of the captain’s choosing * Right of Parley; Those who invoke the right are subject to negotiate terms with the captain and shall not be harmed until said negotiations are complete * Don’t let floaters, sink; Any found body thought to be still alive, is to be pulled aboard, and then dealt with as the captain sees fit * Captain’s orders; Any Captain is permitted to create their own set of articles as long as no law previous is contradicted Ships and Crews Though rogues are united by the alliance, Crews hold to their own rules and ideology, as well as agreements with the mainland for trade/ selling off prisoners, etc. Below is a list of current ships, their captains, and ideology. * Captain Rhodesna of the ''Stormchaser'' acts as the unofficial enforcer of the Code, aiding guardians and maintaining order on the Isles. Those who break the code or make trouble with the Mainland are tracked down and handed over to Talori authorities. Because of this, she and her crew have a solid relationship with the mainland, and often sell imports obtained by other rogues to the mainlanders, for a slightly increased fee of course. Rhodesna welcomes any rogue who follows the code and is willing to keep others in line. * Captain Balthier of the ''Rancor'' blah -Insert blurb about crew / values / etc- * Captain Kraken of the ''-insert shipname here-'' -Insert blurb about crew / values / etc- * Captain Ceto of the ''Huntress'' -Insert blurb about crew / values / etc - * Captain Samael of ''The Bloody Siren'' and his crew of misfits make their money almost solely in the slave trade. Having an agreement with the Talori Emperor, Sam is one of the rogues charged with deporting Talori prisoners to Eithne. None to shy, they also have a tendency to raid smaller ships and take some of the crew prisoner for sale in Eithne as well, a practice not all rogues are comfortable with, but quickly lines the pockets of all involved. Sam and his crew are not welcome on the mainland, and make deals with other rogues when they have wares and goods for sale. All are welcome to join Sam's crew, as long as they are comfortable with his questionable moral choices and don't undermine or question his authority. He's a decent captain, pays well, and is happy to let his crew do whatever they want as long as it doesn't effect their work, break the code, or harm other members of his crew. Unaligned Rogues Some rogues are not part of any crew, and spend their days on the Isles rather than at sea. These rogues function much like they would on the mainland, adhering more to the code rather than the Talori laws. Imperative to survival on the isles, many of these rogues run all sorts of shops, taverns, and inns, and maintain the heavy flow of non-Aquorian visitors. Religion Rogues aren't known to be the most religious among the Talori, and are often thought of as godless heathens. That said, many rogues actually pray quite often, as superstitions abound on the high seas. While Cascade is still the most popular god by far, Rogues have traveled enough to be more accepting of the others compared to their mainland brothers and sisters. Alya is also a popular deity to worship, more often out of fear and reverence than adoration, as it is she who puts wind in the sails of ships, and she who causes great turmoil amid most storms. She and Cascade are often viewed as combative sisters, and if one wishes to cross the seas safely, both must be appeased. Usually this is done by -insert rituals and such here- Ignacio is still viewed with some suspicion on the Isles, but due to the rogues relationship with the Aodh, he's viewed more as a fun loving trickster than an outright antagonist. Meanwhile, Kaia and Argus maintain much of their reputation from the mainland, as most rogues have little interaction with the War Forged and the Breim. Notable Figures 'Keeper of the Code - '''blah '''Retired NPC Captain -' blah Herd Relations As the main source of trade for the Talori, Rogues are an important part of the current economy of Aquore. bits about nessasary measures for trading with the mainland having the emperors seal for deporting prisoners what happens to those who disregaurd the rules of the mainland entirely Aodh -slave trade, goods, rogue quarter, etc- Serora -trade and Ranks Rogues have all manner of ranks and positions and those that reside on the Isles perform many of the same duties as their counterparts on the mainland. Below is a list of ranks one can expect to see among the rogues, as well as minor job variants for those who are ship bound. * Pirate Captain - Owners of ships, and leaders of crews, Captains answer to the Keeper of the Code. They are a rogue only rank * Pirate - Making up the majority of any crew, pirates act as general deckhands and fighters on board their ships. Pirates are a rogue only rank. * Clerics - Not very common to have and considered a luxury, Clerics act as ship doctors as well as spiritual guides and advisors. * Craftsmen - Usually Carpenters and Shipwrights to repair the ship, though some may also take care of weapon maintenance as well. Others act as the ship's cook, providing simple meals for the crew. * Philosophers - Usually in charge of the ship’s navigation and recording achievements, many also vastly knowledgeable in the lore of the sea. Some may act as weather predictors as well. * Brewers - The ship’s potions specialists, often making potions and poisons. May also fill in for a cleric as the ships doctors in cases where a cleric is unavailable and create ointments and medicines for crew members in need. * Agriculturalists - Perform some of the same jobs as those on the mainland, acting as food gatherers in Hireath's vast seas, and scavengers of unlikely treasures. Some even grow small window gardens aboard their ships. * Entertainers - Acting as musicians, dancers, and even paid companions, Entertainers keep morale on board a ship high. * Indentured Servants - Like any indentured servant, they will work until their contract is fulfilled, After their contract is up, they are either free to go or join the crew. * Tenderfeet - Often act as cabin boys and powder monkies, performing menial work and chores. Whether apprentices or the children of someone on board, they aren't as rare a sight as some might think. Category:Talori